1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly structure by which a pad member, which serves as an operation switch for an alarm horn device, and switch assemblies at a peripheral edge of the pad member are mounted to a steering device on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Steering devices include one provided with an airbag device. In such a steering device, a bag body, an inflator and the like, which constitute the airbag device, are housed in a pad member, and the pad member is mounted to a metal core of a steering wheel.
In view of reduction in the number of parts and assembly steps, there is a steering device in which the above-mentioned pad member serves as an operation switch for an alarm horn device. With such a steering device, the pad member is detachably mounted on the metal core, with coil springs between it and the metal core, and displacement of the pad member relative to the metal core causes alarm contacts to be closed so that an alarm is issued from the alarm horn device. The pad member and the metal core are connected to each other to be capable of displacement, such as by threading male screws into female threads provided in a base plate of the pad member in a state in which the male screws are inserted through holes provided in the metal core, heads of the male screws are engaged by peripheral edges of the holes, and the male screws are inserted through coil springs.
Further, in addition to the above-mentioned operation switch for an alarm horn device, to meet needs of consumers in recent years, there have been arranged in a steering wheel of a steering device switches of added value, such as a switch for audio appliances, a switch for operation of a car navigation system, and a shift switch. Such switches of added value are usually arranged in a pair of switch assemblies disposed in substantially left-right symmetric positions on an inner periphery of the steering wheel, and fixed and held on the metal cores by bolts and nuts, for an occupant to operate them while holding the steering wheel.
However, with the above-mentioned steering device, since the pad member (base plate) is mounted on the metal core by fasteners such as bolts and nuts or the like, there is caused a problem that assembly work is complicated and there are many steps, which leads to high cost. In particular, with a steering device having switch assemblies, the switch assemblies are also fixed and held by metal core fasteners, so that the assembly work is further complicated, leading to a further increase in cost.
The present invention has been thought of in view of the above-mentioned disadvantages and has an object to provide a steering switch assembly structure which facilitates mounting of a pad member and switch assemblies to a metal core of a steering wheel, and which reduces assembly steps and is low in cost.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a steering switch assembly structure including: a metal core of a steering wheel having a first leg piece and a second leg piece spaced a predetermined distance from the first leg piece; a horn pad having a projection capable of translatory reciprocal movement between the first leg piece and the second leg piece; an elastic element interposed between the projection and the second leg piece for urging the projection in a direction of the reciprocal movement toward the first leg piece; and a switch assembly mounted at the first leg piece and against which the projection is caused to constantly abut by urging of the elastic element.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a steering switch assembly structure including: a metal core of a steering wheel; a bracket having a first leg piece and a second leg piece spaced a predetermined distance from the first leg piece, the bracket being fixed to the metal core; a horn pad having a projection capable of translatory reciprocal movement between the first leg piece and the second leg piece; an elastic element interposed between the projection and the second leg piece for urging the projection in a direction of the reciprocal movement toward the first leg piece; and a switch assembly mounted at the first leg piece and against which the projection is caused to constantly abut by urging of the elastic element.
In a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a steering switch assembly structure comprising: a metal core of a steering wheel; a bracket mounted to the metal core; a switch assembly; and a non-screwing (threadless) fastener for mounting the switch assembly to the bracket.